Road To Ressurection
by ElectricEuphonium
Summary: Hi everyone! I'm putting Purple information on hold for a while. I decided to do this, so yeah. When Brian is murdered, Stewie is determined to bring him back from the grave. But the only way to do that is to find the killer! Will Stewie be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, I'm putting Purple Information on hold for a little to do something even MORE serious and dramatic…lol I'm like Shakspere except he was good, and I'm not really that good. So anyway, enjoy!

*Typical "Road To…" style credits*

DALTONFAMILYGUY PRESENTS BRIAN AND STEWIE IN….

ROAD TO RESSURECTION

WRITTEN BY DALTONFAMILYGUY

WITH CHARACTERS CREATED BY SETH MACFARLANE

(I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY)

Silence. Pure, sweet, silence. That was all that was usually heard in the Griffin household at night, when everyone retreated to the warm shelter of their beds. Except for that one particular night. Brian was in the basement, and was backing away, as a shadowy figure approached him. "Listen, come on, can't we just work this out?" The man looked at Brian. Brian had never seen his real face: he was always wearing an overcoat with a large hat that always casted a shadow over his face. The man shook his head solemnly and began to speak. "You see, Brian," he said, a low voice, obviously hidden with a voice changer. This man REALLY did NOT want people to know who he really was. "I have been giving you a long time to get me what I wanted. And now, it's too late." He said, reaching into his coat pocket. Brian gasped in fear and shock as he saw him pull out a gun. "I've gave you your chances. Goodbye." The man raised the gun toward Brian's head. "No!" Brian yelled. "No! No, please!" But the man simply ignored what Brian had to say. He looked away, pulled the hammer on the revolver….

And pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_ The noise startled everyone in the house awake. Peter yelled out "I'll see what happened. Brian probably just fell down, no need to worry!" He called as he made his way down the stairs. He looked around. Brian wasn't in the kitchen, or the living room, or the bathroom, so where could he be? "Boy, the downstairs is as empty as Simon's mind when he was thinking for insults on American Idol last night."

"Don't Stop! BELIEEEEEVENN! !" Sang the contestant as he finished up his near flawless performance. "Wow, that was AMAZING!" said Paula. "I didn't like it." Said Randy. "I LOVED it!" Simon scoffed as he looked at the contestant. "You are a awful singer, I hate you, and I hope you get hit by a bus, you stupid Monitor!" "Randy looked at Simon. "Monitor?" "Shut up, you Lamp!" yelled a furious Simon. "You are all just common household objects, and I hate you."

Peter opened the door to the basement. He looked around it, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "That's weird…" said Peter. "I wonder where Brian is…" Peter looked at the basement suspiciously. He started wandering down the steps. He thought he smelled something…what could it be? As he kept getting closer downstairs, it became apparent that the smell was something, coppery, sort of left the taste of metal in his mouth. As he got closer to the bottom, he noticed that Brian was lying down in the corner. "There you are, you!" He said playfully. "I knew you just fell down-" And he stopped himself as he saw that Brian wasn't moving. "Uhhh, hey Brian? Buddy?" He turned Brian over and saw one of the most horrifying sites in his life.

Brian was covered in blood, he had a large welt on the back of his head from hitting the back of his head against the wall, and there was a large bullet hole on his forehead, he had obviously been shot. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Peter screamed, stumbling backwards and landing on his back. He stood up. And all the family rushed downstairs, looking at Brian. They all gasped and began panicking, wondering what they were going to do, what had happened, who did this, all of that. The only silent one was Stewie. He jumped down from his mother's arms and went to the body of the dog in front of him. He looked at him, and shut Brian's eyelids, and, trying to look as manly as he could shed a tear.

One. Single. Tear.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY

The Griffin family sat at the table. Silently mourning, all the while wondering what had happened. Not a single sound in the room besides a few sniffles were made. You could have heard a pin drop. Every Griffin was at the table. All except Stewie, who was in his room. He couldn't bear to be around those idiots, not right now, anyway. Brian was his best friend, his accomplice, the person who was always there when Stewie needed a shoulder to lean on, someone to talk to, anything. And now, that person was gone. Stewie had never felt such sadness, such feelings of both overwhelming depression, and hatred toward whoever had done this to Brian. He decided he can't stay in his room forever and headed back down to the parade of buffoons waiting for him. He sat up in his high chair, and looked up to everyone. They were all looking at each other, trying to guess what the others were thinking, and if it was the same as what they were. Peter eventually broke the silence, saying "I can't believe Brian would do this to himself…" Stewies eyes popped open and looked at Peter with anger and surprise. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked Peter. "Do you seriously think that he did this to himself?" Peter ignored him. Brian seemed to be the only real one who understood what he was saying and now he felt so…alone. Stewie got up and went to his room. Going down there was a mistake, Brian was the only one who really understood him, he knew that, why did he even try? He looked out his window at the grey clouds. Everything had been grey since they had found Brian. Stewie would never forget seeing Brian like that, crimson red covering his ivory white fur, the bullet hole…by god…that was the most horrifying part. He couldn't help it anymore, he began sobbing, uncontrollably, his tears staining the window sill. As he was sobbing, he felt something, he looked at his tear being wiped away. He turned around and couldn't believe what he saw.

Brian was there! He was in a spirit form, tinted Star Wars spirit blue, looking at Stewie, smiling. Stewie jumped from his spot near the window, flying into Brian's spirit form expecting a hug, falling down onto the floor. "Damn!" He said getting up. Brian looked at him. "So, kid…." He said awkwardly, "what's been going on?" Stewie looked at him accusingly. "Don't act like you don't know whats been going on, we've been trying to accept you being dead..Brian…what the hell happened? Peter thinks it was a suicide, but…was it? Did you kill yourself?" Brian looked at him disappointingly, as if to say, "You know I would never do such a thing." "No, I didn't Stewie." Stewie looked shocked. "Do you mean….." Brian nodded. "Yes Stewie. I was murdered." Stewie began to get teary-eyed. "Now, now, don't cry, I have an idea. Brian leaned down to Stewie whispering. "I can't let the big man know I told you this, but there is a way to bring me back." Stewie whispered back to him. "You mean, there is a way to resurrect you? Well, that's great!" "Well, yes but you must get the blood of the murderer." Stewie looked at him puzzlingly. "How the hell does that make any sense?" Brian rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, God was drunk had a few too many, made that rule, anyway, that means you have to find out who he is, and get his blood." Stewie rubbed his hands together menacingly. "Oh, I won't just get his blood: I'll make him pay with his LIFE."

Yay! Brian can come back but, can Stewie find the murderer? Stay tuned! R&R Please.


	3. Chapter 3

The Griffin family, still in shock of what had happened, didn't notice Stewie sneaking down to the basement at all. He probably could have slapped Lois in the face and she wouldn't notice at all, but that was not the issue at hand here. Stewie walked down the stairs, trying not to fall, trying not to gag from the horrible smell Brian's body had left. He walked down to the now motionless dog and sighed. Time to start investigating. He pulled out a briefcase and opened it examining Brian closely. He turned his head over (wearing gloves, of course) and noticed the bump on the back of his head.

_A large bruise on the back of his head….his fur isn't messed up, so he must have hit his head on something…._ He grabbed a magnifying glass and stared it closely. He noticed something black..the same color as the wall. Stewie looked at the wall and saw a tiny bit of blood on the wall away from where his blood and brains had been splattered against it. _He hit his head on the wall, so that means the killer must have been standing close to him, or else he wouldn't have had that reflex of being thrown against the wall._ But then Stewie thought. _Wait a minute, it was a headshot, so he would have been flung backwards regardless…oh well, he still hit his head on the wall, no matter where the killer was standing._ He moved the magnifying glass to the bullet wound that left gunpowder around his forehead.

_Gunpowder…then the killer _must _have been standing near him. _He slightly opened the wound checking for the bullet. He saw something black and round, and tried to pull it out with his tweezers. He struggled until he pulled it out, flying backwards, sending Brian's body forward. He gasped and put it back up against the wall, hoping he had not damaged his body. He looked at the bullet. _A revolver round…seems a bit out of the norm. _Stewie looked around for a gun, but found nothing. _Smart killer, not leaving any evidence for old Stewie to find…but why a revolver? Something more modern like a nine millimeter would be expected, but not a revolver._ He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small digital device. He held the bullet up to the scanner under it. _Smith and Weston…model 686…quite popular if I'm correct…and I _should _be. _He checked the markings around the round, checking its ballistics markings.

_Every gun has a special marking, so checking finding out the killer should be easy! _"Ha! Only one bullet that has the same marking! This has to be it!" _Don't be so sure… _came a voice from inside his head. "Brian? You're in my thoughts now?" He looked up at his head strangely. _Ya, some people thought the ghost thing made the story less dramatic, so yeah. I'm in your head now. Oh, check this out. ECHO-echo-__echo__-echoooooo__. Isn't that cool? _"Gah, stop it that makes my head feel weird. And what did you mean, don't be so sure?" said Stewie._ Check the newspaper, why don't you?_ Stewie headed upstairs and grabbed the newspaper from the counter. SMITH AND WESTON 686 FESTIVAL the headline read. "since people feel left out when their gun has different markings, each Smith and Weston sold will have exactly the same markings!" Stewie read. "What the hell, man?" he replied angrily. "What are the odds?" _Well, _Stewie thought. _Obviously this killer knew exactly when and with what gun to do this. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. First I've got to go to the gun shop!_

The gun shop was a nice little place, pretty normal. Stuffed hunting trophies all around, paintings of guns, pictures, magazine clippings, everything. Stewie walked into the store, but knew he could not be spotted. He ducked under a chair and pulled a lever that made him slide down, down, down into a special section just for him. He walked into it. A large man in his thirties was at the desk, coffee in hand, reading. "Morning Montegram," he said, looking up at the man. "how's it going?" The man looked down at him. Morning Stewie, what can I do for you?" Stewie sighed. Montegram never responded to how he was doing, he just got Stewie what he wanted. "I need you to check a list of names that purchased a Smith and Weston Model Six-Two-Six in the past 5 days. It's very important." "Montegram looked away from his book to stare at Stewie. "Jesus, Stewie, do you know how many people bought one? Almost 10!" Stewie looked at him ridiculously. Was the store really having that bad business that 10 was a lot to them? "Umm, Montegram, I think I can handle it," Stewie said looking at him, trying to sound reassuring. "Ok man, here you go," said Montegram, handing the papers to Stewie. On it were a list of names, some familiar some not. "Wait a minute," Stewie said, looking at Montegram. "Why so little purchases? Wasn't it the Smith and Weston 686 festival?" Montegram looked at him. "Yes, but most people bring their own. They're very popular, if I'm correct." Stewie nodded. "Thanks Montegram." Montegram smiled at him, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses he always wore. "No problem. And Stewie?" he said, causing Stewie to turn around and look at him. "I hope you get done what you're trying to with that."

Stewie looked over the list of names again. Where to start, where to start…"Glenn Quagmire?" Stewie wondered aloud. "Why the hell would Glenn need a gun? He always had hated Brian…." Stewie gasped aloud. No….Glenn hated Brian, but would he ever kill him? No, that would never…

But then Stewie remembered the time when Quagmire had brutally assaulted Brian, beating him to a pulp and severely injuring him. Brian had spent the rest of the day sobbing and retching, throwing up for what seemed like eons before he fell asleep, injured at Stewie's side. Quagmire had not apologized yet, and Brian hasn't forgiven him yet, so could that mean..? _Only one way to find out.._ came Brian's voice from Stewies head as Stewie pushed open the door into the open air.

Glenn Quagmire at on his sofa, thinking about how quiet it had been on Spooner Street today There was none of Peter's excessive babbling or Brian's barking either. _Stupid dog.._ Glenn thought. There was a knock on the door. Quagmire sighed and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he called, before there was a sudden intense burning pain in his leg. "AAAHHH!" He grabbed his leg and saw it had been shot. "He looked up and saw Stewie. "Stewie, what the hell is wrong with you? You shot me in the leg!" Stewie looked at him with fury in his eyes. "I know, didn't I? Now, I know you did it! Don't even try to deny it!" Quagmire looked at him oddly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Stewie smacked him in the face with his gun, sending blood flying out of the side of his mouth. "You killed him! You!" Quagmre looked at him. "Look Stewie, I have no idea what you're talking about, but seriously, all of this crazy sh-" Stewie smacked him again, blood coming from the other side of his mouth, making it begin to dribble down his chin. "Brian, you imbecile! Brian! You killed him!" Quagmire raised his eyebrows in surprise. Brian was dead? Stewie must have noticed his eyes because he stared at him angrily, never leaving him from his sight as he spoke. "Ah, you're eyes have risen, is it because you realize the severeity of what you have done?"

Quagmire tried to take all of this in. So Brian was dead, and Stewie thought him to be the killer. "Stewie even though that no good, rotten piece of-" He was shot in the other leg, causing Quagmire to scream in pain and grab his other leg, both now spilling blood which began to pool around him. "You will never, EVER use those words to describe Brian again! And if you do not comply, I have something saved for you in the bag." Stewie opened his bag to reveal 10 Sticks of TNT with a strap around it. "Stewie, this is crazy, I would never kill Brian, I hated him with every fiber of my being, but not enough to kill him. Stewie stared at him. He checked his eyes. He wasn't lying. Stewie sighed. He put away the dynamite and walked toward the door. "Stewie, aren't you gonna help me up?" Stewie stared at him. He pulled out the pistol and shot him in the rear end, making him scamper up in pain and onto the couch, smearing the white with blood. "There. I helped." Stewie slammed the door and kept walking. _Nice interrogation technique._ Came Brian's voice from inside his head. He would save him. No execptions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, what, did you miss me? Yeah it's been a while since I've updated the story, mostly due to two things:**

**My parents gave themselves, me, and sister separate accounts (one on which I do not have Microsoft Word :l)**

**My general procrastination**

**But yeah, it's time to update! Lets do this! LEEEEEERRROOYYYY JENNNKINNSSS!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Stewie looked at the list of names that had been given to him by Montegram. _Ok,_ thought Stewie as he checked off Quagmires name. _I've gotten Quagmire, no who's next…_ He looked at the name under Quagmires. _Horace? The bartender? What could he possibly have to do with this…I know bartenders sometimes like to keep guns in case things get out of hand…but I doubt he would have any reason to use it…_ Stewie thought for a moment. _Well…_ came Brian's voice. _How do you know that he didn't have a reason to kill me?_ Stewie sighed in annoyance. "What did you do?"

Cutaway: Brian stood on the counter of the bar, obviously very intoxicated. "H-h-hey, Horace?" said Brian as he teetered back and forth, struggling to stay up. "I-I-I…uhhhh…" He couldn't finish his barely eligible sentence as he crashed into the shelves behind him, crashing and sending the drinks everywhere, destroying the business for that night. "Dammit, Brian!" Horace yelled at him as Brian tried to weakly get up. He looked at him, raised his fist and shouted "Freebird!" before passing out.

"Smooth," Said Stewie sarcastically. "Well," Stewie said continuing on his path. "No use in staying in the past. He wouldn't hold a grudge about that. "

Stewie arrived at the empty bar about fifteen minutes later. Business was defiantly _not _booming that day. Horace began with his usual remark whenever he saw Stewie in there. "Hey, are you 18?" Stewie looked at him crossly. "I don't know…" he began darkly. "Why don't you ask MR. NINE MILLIMETER!" he said, pulling a gun from nowhere and pointing it at Horace's head "AHHH!" Horace yelled in surprise, pulling back and hitting the wall. "You have five seconds to talk, or else you get so many rounds in your groin you'll sound like Michael Jackson _BEFORE _puberty!" Horace looked at him strangely. "Talk about what?" Stewie groaned in annoyance. _I guess word hasn't really gotten around yet.. _said Brian's voice. "Brian is _DEAD, _you imbecile! Smith and Weston 686 right to the head!" Horace felt a knot in his stomach. He had bought a 686, but he didn't kill anyone! "Stewie, what would lead you to believe I would do that?" "Oh I don't know, maybe the day he crashed into your shelves and ruined the drinks AND business for the night!" Stewie was growing angrier now. "You just couldn't take the blow it left when people showed up for their whiskey, only to get none, all because of Brian!"

"Stewie….come on….I'm a good person, right? I would never kill anyone." He said, looking into Stewies eyes, determined to convince him, not knowing that Stewie was NOT a normal baby. Stewie lowered the gun….

Down to Horace's groin where he cleanly picked off every nerve in it. Horace's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the ground, near death. Stewie grabbed his legs and dragged him out of the door to the Griffin household.

Lois heard the door open and close and payed no mind to it. Stewie stopped as he was dragging Horace into his room to eye Lois. "Oh, for gods sake.." He muttered as he passed her, no one noticing him. HE got to his room and Strapped Horace to the chair. He firmly slapped him in the face and yelled "WAKE UP!" Horace grunted and came to, eyeing the room he was now in. "Stewie-" he began, but was cut off by the fact that his voice was so high he could qualify as Fred. "OH MY GOD! What did you do to me?" Stewie smiled and went into his secret lab. He came out brandishing a large ray gun. "I have one: completely ruined your chance to ever have children, and two: created a device that will restore your voice: as long as you just talk." Horace began to panic. "Talk about what? I didn't kill Brian, I've already told you that!" Stewie smacked him with a baseball bat he pulled out of nowhere. "How am I supposed to know you didn't, hmm?" Stewie smashed it into his knee and nearly broke it. "Now tell me every. Single. Thing. You. Know." Horace sighed. "There was this guy, he..he was at the bar one time when Brian was there….he-he was walking past Brian when he was drunk, he pushed Brian, they got into this huge fight..just horrible." Stewie eyed him for a second, implying that he wanted him to continue. 'The guy walked up to me, and if looks could kill, man, I'm telling ya, Brian would be in the core. So he walks up to me, and he says 'That stupid dog, I should kill him for that', and I say that Brian's one of my best costumers, and he just eyes me and walks out of the bar, really weird stuff."

Stewie thought for a moment, then Brian decided to ring in. _Yeah, I remember that guy…real jackass. _Stewie smiled for a moment at the felling of Brian still being halfway here and looked at Horace. "Alright," he began. "I just need one more thing and then we will be done here." Horace looked At him worriedly. "…What would that be?" Stewie looked away, before looking back. "What was his name?" Horace shrugged, saying "I don't know, I really don't keep track of the names of my customers."

Stewie groaned. 'Well can you at least describe him?" Horace thought for a moment then began. "Yeah, yeah, sure, I can do that..well, lets see…he was white, kind of clean cut face, wearing a suit, seemed like a professional. Lets see…brown eyes, pale, Oh! He gave me his address! He was under the impression that I also sold crack." Stewie rolled his eyes before he took the note.

"Thank you for you time, Horace." Stewie aimed the ray gun at Horace and blasted it. Horace screamed for a few seconds, his voice getting lower by the second, before returning to its original state. "Ahhh..better." Stewie grabbed him and held him up in a way someone would carry a garbage bag. "What are you doing?" He asked before he was chucked out of the window. Stewie smiled to himself and said "Taking out the trash."

**Ya, kinda short chapter, but at least I have chicken :p**

**Remember, if you R&R, it means your cool :D Even if its just to troll, I appreciate your criticism and your feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHMAIGAWD ITS CHRISTMAS! I'm back, and I decided that since I haven't updated in a while, I'm going to go all out and make a lot of chapters. Think of it as my Christmas gift to you. Also, Tourmaline, I do understand what you said when you said that it was a little violent in the last chapter, so hopefully I can resolve that. :D**

**Plus, Awesome points if you can what psychotic movie character quote this guy says. ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAMILY GUY**

Stewie walked up to the address of the man Horace had told him about that he said had been not very fond of Brian. When the building was clearly visible he saw that it wasn't a house, but a _Mental Asylum. _Stewie scoffed and looked at the paper. Horace would pay for this. Well, it was still worth a try. He walked through the door, seeing a man dressed in the usual Asylum kind of clothing. Stewie looked at him and saw that he matched Horace's description! He walked over to him. "Excuse me, sir," said Stewie trying to sound polite. "Could I ask you a few questions?" The man grunted and looked down at Stewie. "Sure, whatever." He said, although Stewie could tell it wasn't just "Whatever".

They made their way to the desks as Stewie heard the sounds of the Asylum: the cackling laughter, the sound of screaming, threats, violence, etcetera. When they got to the man's desk, he sat down and Stewie did the same, seating himself in a chair he had grabbed and brought across the room. Stewie cleared his throat and began. "First off, were you at the Quahog bar recently?" The man looked away from the papers he was eyeing. "Yeah, just to see what was going on with everybody, ya know how it is." Stewie nodded. "And did you happen to see a dog there? White Labrador retriever, red collar, probably drinking a martini?" The man looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to remember. "Ummmm…Yeah! I did, kinda got into a little scuffle while we were there." The man chuckled a little. _Why would he chuckle at that? _Stewie thought. "Okay then, and did you meet the bartender while you were there?" The man once again lifted his eyes from the paper. 'Horace you mean?" Stewie nodded. 'Oh yeah, Horace and me go way back, high school, you know. I was in around 8th grade and him in 10th, but that didn't stop us from hanging out." Stewie took note of this. "You get into any trouble while there?" The man laughed. "Yeah, a lot. One crazy time we were almost charged with manslaughter, heheh." Stewie froze. Brians voice decided to ring in. _Be careful around this guy Stewie, mental asylums can do hell on their minds._

Stewie decided to talk. "And you weren't worried about this at all?" The man began to cackle. "Well…its just, well, we all go a little mad sometimes." The man smiled at that. Stewie face was now a combination of intrigue and disgust. "Well, do you have any more questions?" Stewie paused for a second before answering. "Erm, sure. Umm, how did you get into your work? The man spoke "Well, after spending a lot of time in here, I just got used to it, so I decided to work after I got out." Stewie began to get extremely worried. _This guy is really messed up. He decides to work in a mental asylum right after completing his term there? Why would they let him do that? _Stewie cleared his throat. "Well, I just have a couple more questions and then I can be on my way. What is your name? I didn't catch it." The man smiled and said "John. John Morris." Stewie nodded and wrote this down. "I see, and what were you in here for?" The man smiled that evil smile again. "Well, apparently the people who worked here before thought that when you kill someone with a ballpoint pen for coughing, you're automatically insane. Especially when you try to kill the people arresting you." Stewie's heart was beating faster. Brian tried to help him out. _Stewie, stay calm, don't be intimidated, the more you're intimidated, the more you panic, and the more you panic, the more he sees it. And if he see's you panic, then he'll use it to his advantage. _Stewie nodded. "Ok," he said, more collected this time, "One last question, what happened to all of the other workers?" John shrugged. "I don't know." Hey, are you thirsty? I've got a bunch of water in the closet." He opened up the closet to reveal dead bodys all dressed in the same clothes that the man was wearing. They all had holes in their body, obviously where they had been stabbed repeatedly with a ballpoint pen. Stewie gasped. "What the hell? You-you killed them all!" The man looked at him puzzlingly. "I don't see bodies. All I see is water." John pulled out his pen. "I don't see _ANYTHING._" _Stewie, run!_ Stewie did as he was told. John cackled and pressed a button, locking all the doors and opening all of the cells. Every kind of person fled from their cells and turned directly toward Stewie. He turned and ran, grabbing onto the door, pulling and hitting against the glass. John was coming directly at him…

Stewie ran into John's office and locked the door. John broke through the door and came at Stewie. He lunged at him with his pen, which was a sharp as a knife. Stewie dodged, grabbed it, and impaled him in the stomach. The man began laughing hysterically. "By the way," The man said with his dying breath, "I didn't kill your dog." Stewie gasped as the man continued laughing until he died. Stewie looked out the window and saw the escapees still there. He jumped up through the vents and crawled outside back to the Griffin household.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Stewie returned home, he immediately went back to his list of suspects. "Ok, " he sighed, looking for the next person. "What the hell? 4 Of Them were sold to a..Mort Goldman? Couldn't be him…well maybe, he might be a little peeved that his wife is dead..maybe it is." He headed for the door. "Oh, Stewie!" came a female voice making him stop dead in his tracks. He turned around to see Lois looking at him with tears in her eyes. She picked him up. "No! Blast you, infernal woman! I have to save him!" "Stewie...it's *sob*..time to..*sob…go to bed *sob*," Lois tried to manage between her cries. "No! I'm close to solving this! Noo!" Stewie squirmed and wriggled and tried to break free, but to no avail. As he was tucked in, he could hear Lois trying and just barely succeeding to hold back her cries. "Goodnight..sweetie." She managed before she turned the light out, closed the door and ran out. Stewie sat up and got out of bed. He opened his weapons chamber and got out a flashlight, night vision goggles, and a silenced MP5. He took a look back at the room before quietly climbing out of the window and down to Mort Goldman's house.

Mort Goldman walked up from his basement with a hearty sigh. He closed the door without looking back. He knew it was night and he shouldn't be up this late, but he didn't care. With only his son to accompany him, including the fact that his son was almost graduating, the house would soon be completely empty. He sat down and turned on the TV. The announcers voice came from the speakers. "And coming up on the Jewish channel, find out how to make your manora last more than just 8 days!" Mort sighed. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep, until he heard a noise from outside that startled him awake.

Stewie looked down at his feet. He saw he had stepped on a large stick, causing a large snap. He peeked in through the window to check if he had alerted Mort. Mort was luckily looking in the other direction, and then leaned his head back to sleep. Stewie Mentally let out a sigh of relief. He began his climb to the roof. He grabbed on to the gutter pipe and began shimmying up it to the first couple tiles of the roof. When he reached the roof, he scaled to the top, being careful not to slip. His leg slipped and a tile fell. Stewie froze.

Mort's eyes journeyed up to the ceiling. After a bit of staring without another noise, he tried to go back to sleep.

Stewie began to breathe again. He got out his laser and started cutting through the roof. After he had a decent sized hole, he took it off and began to creep down and crawl on the ceiling. He was in the houses bathroom, and landed with his feet on the carpet. As Stewie silently opened the door and went through it to the hallway, he looked around. The hallway was pretty standard. It had 3 doors, supposedly for Mort's Bedroom, Neil's bedroom, and the bathroom which he had just left. Stewie sneaked down the hallway to the stairs. He found Mort snoring loudly with the TV playing. Stewie grabbed onto the ceiling and crawled along until he was directly above Mort. He lowered himself down until he was face to face with him. Mort woke up with a snort and yelled.

'AHH! What the hell are you doing in my house!" Stewie did a back-flip, landing on his feet and pulling out his MP5, aiming it directly at Mort's head. "Alright, start talking. Why did you buy 4 Smith And Weston 686's?" Mort got frustrated. "And why is that any of your business?" Stewie began walking more towards him. "Well, maybe because Brian was murdered with one of those? Hm? I think the fact that there were 10 bought each with the same ballistic markings is kind of important? I also think it's abnormal to want 4 of the exact same freaking gun? Don't you!" Mort began sweating. Well, maybe I thought they were neat?" Stewie looked at him with a blank expression. "Well, I..umm..I like to have..security?" Stewie shook his head. "No, Mort. I think just one gun would suffice." Mort began backing away. "Well, maybe..umm…."Stewie pointed the gun of the barrel right to his gut. Mort fell backwards into the door of the basement. The door opened and Mort tumbled down the stairs, hitting his head and knocking himself out. Stewie traveled down to the basement. What he saw astounded him.

In a glass case was Muriel's body, perfectly preserved. Around it were Roses And A Gold Plaque that said

GoNe, BuT nOt FoRgOtTeN. mUrIeL gOlDmAn.

Around the case were each of the pistols pointing at Muriels head, each nailed to the wall by the trigger spot. Stewie gasped. "What the hell?" Stewie looked down at Mort. "I would kill you if you weren't innocent of anything but obsession." He walked out of the house and back to the Griffin house. He got back into his bed, making it seem as if nothing had happened.

**Well, there's Chapter 6 for ya. I hope I got Mort's wife's name right… :/**


End file.
